Professor Zoom
Professor Zoom, also known as Reverse-Flash is the arch-nemesis of the Flash. He is a twisted sociopathic criminal with a brilliant mind and super-speed. Eobard Thawne was born in the 25th Century and travels through time to do battle with his most hated enemy. He has also been a member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains. He is considered to be the evil version of the Flash. Early Life Eobard Thawne was born in the 25th Century. His parents genetically engineered him to be highly intelligent and to have a particular appearance. However, as he grew up, they become concerned about his lack of social skills and tendency to daydream, which was frowned upon in a their very regimented society. Hoping that helping to take care of a sibling would help Eobard adjust, his parents had a second son, Robern. Eobard struggled to manage his little brother and he would be reprimanded by their parents for yelling at him. Eobard spent so much time in social bonding sessions and psychological analyses with Robern that he fell far behind in his own studies. As a result, his application to study the Speed Force at the Flash Museum was rejected. Eobard illegally began doing his own research on the subject. However, he was caught by Robern, now an officer in the 25th Century Police Force. Eobard found a spare Flash costume in a time capsule. Eobard amplified the suit's energy and discovers its power as he began wearing the suit and began feeling the speed and power and Eobard sees himself that he is the opposite of the Flash. In the process, Eobard reversed the colors of the costume, the suit becoming yellow and the boots, lightning bolt highlights and earwings are now red and the white circle emblem is now black. Eobard goes by the name, "Professor Zoom" as he continues committing crimes. Television In Batman the Brave and the Bold in the episode "Requiem for the Scarlet Speedster" it is revealed a few years ago the Flash, Kid Flash, and Flash tried to stop Professor Zoom once and for all which resulted in a giant speed chase which went a cross the whole world. They went so fast that they opened up a rift to the future which sent the Flash and Zoom to the future where Zoom captured the Flash and made him run on a giant treadmill to power his new empire in the 25th century. Batman and the other two Flash's came to the future to fight him. He managed to capture the two Flash's but Batman managed to defeat him and free the Flash's. He was then taken back to the present where he got sent to jail. In this show he is voiced by John Wesley Shipp his original actor in the live action Flash show. Film Professor Zoom appears as the main antagonist in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox voiced by C. Thomas Howell. He got killed by Batman (Thomas Wayne) while trying to kill The Flash during his battle. ''The Flash'' TV series Zoom appears as the main antagonist of The Flash. One of the main characters, Harrison Wells' mysterious endings have shown indications of him being the Reverse Flash, such as him faking a wheechair and at the end of the midseason finale, he had the Reverse Flash suit, and an evil smirk and in the same Reverse Flash distorted voice, he says Merry Christmas. This has triggered a lot of debate, even to the point of wondering why Reverse Flash spared Eddie Thawne's life. Gallery Zoom1.jpg Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Teacher Category:Male Villains Category:Speedster Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Criminals Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Time-Travellers Category:Bombers Category:Nihilists Category:Archenemy Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cataclysm Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rich Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:The Heavy Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Revived Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mad Scientist Category:In love villains Category:Stalkers Category:Family Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Child Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Trap Master Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Envious Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lego Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Neutral Evil Category:Batman Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:The Atom Villains Category:Booster Gold Villains Category:Bosses Category:Injustice Villains